


Night moves

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene from my Beecher has amnesia post-season six story. Both Chris and Toby took the fall, and both lived, but Toby lost his memory. They’ve been in separate places until Oz reopened. Toby hasn’t told Chris he doesn’t remember anything yet.<br/>Pure PWP with a little bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night moves

He didn’t remember the man he shared a cell with. Everything about Oz was a huge blank. The year they spent apart he could recall, but not the lover he sacrificed so much for, or was it the other way around?  
Rumors and gossip was all he had to go on. He knew his family hated Keller, but that didn’t really matter in a place like this.  
Keller was getting ready for lights out, undressing and revealing a body worthy of a Greek god. Lust stirred. He wasn’t used to feeling it for a man.  
Keller didn’t know he’d lost his memory yet.  
“Chris,” he said and watched Keller flinch. “Come here.”  
“Thought we weren’t talking.”  
Oh, that was bad.  
“We are now. I forgive you. I need you, and I’m sorry.”  
“Is that right?” said Keller and started to walk over to him.  
“It is. I want you.”  
Keller said nothing, but encircled him in warm skin and muscle, an embrace so tight he almost lost his breath.  
Toby nearly cried, his body was remembering something on a primal level, and the lust was unexpectedly sweet.  
“Fuck me,” he said.  
“You think that makes it alright?” asked Keller and touched his bottom lip with a warm finger.  
“I know it doesn’t. Please..” He sounded desperate, voice cracking with need.  
“Ask me to do something and I will,” said Keller, husky-voiced.  
“Touch me,” he said and Keller touched his dick through his sweat pants.  
Toby breathed deeply and sighed. That felt good, like coming home.  
Keller pulled his pants down, and pushed him against the wall.  
“I’m yours. Your slut, your prag, your property,” he said echoing his worst fears.  
Keller’s dick was edging against his ass, and he inserted a finger into it.  
Toby cried out. If that was what Chris needed, he’d give it. It was his to give now. He had a choice.  
“I’m yours and no one else’s. All my thoughts and desires belong only to you. I worship you and I’ll do anything you need me to. Whatever you want, I’m it. Fuck me deep and hard and slow.”  
Keller moaned and inserted another finger.  
Toby moved against him, no fear in him anymore.  
“Take me. I want to be yours again. Claim me and chain me to the bed forever.”  
Keller reached for something sticky and coated his cock with it.  
He pushed inside slowly, Toby felt every inch and he opened up to accept his lost lover.  
Keller started to thrust, and he sighed.  
“You are mine. I love you, and I’ll never let you go again. Never,” breathed Keller.  
Toby nodded and Chris sped up his moves, deeper and deeper he went.  
Sweat sealed them together, the taste of something sweet in their mouths.  
Toby felt himself lose it, and come all over Keller’s warm hands.  
Chris followed, screaming his name.  
They remained locked together until they could breathe again.  
Toby had no memories of this, but he was ready to make new ones.


End file.
